Lithium-ion batteries are commonly used in many applications. For automotive applications, lithium-ion batteries are used in hybrid, plug-in hybrid, and all-electric vehicles. Lithium-ion batteries are also used in many other applications including portable electronics such as cell phones. These batteries can include organic liquid electrolytes such as alkyl carbonates. Liquid electrolytes generally have a wide electrochemical window, good ionic conductivity, and chemical stability. However, decomposition of the electrolyte can lead to a reduction in charge and power capabilities, as well as generation of gas products such as H2, CH4, CO2, and various hydrocarbons such as ethylene, ethane, or propene. The formed gases can cause pressure build-up, cell swelling, loss of internal contacts, cell imbalance, changes in heat transfer properties, etc. Decomposition can result from normal cell aging or from abuse conditions such as excessive temperature, current, or voltage. At the molecular level, electrolyte decomposition is partly due to hydrogen being plucked out of solvent molecules such as ethylene carbonate, dimethyl carbonate, diethyl carbonate, or ethyl methyl carbonate to participate in parasitic reactions producing gases and degrading cell performance. Hydrogen may also constitute up to about 30% volume/volume of the gas evolving during an abuse test, and can also be partially involved in numerous parasitic reactions producing hydrocarbons. Also, the quality of electrolytes for lithium-ion batteries are also of importance since the presence of contaminants significantly effects electrochemical performances of lithium-ion batteries. Thus, the organic solvents and lithium salts used for lithium-ion batteries are limited to the highest purity. Also, the contamination levels should be minimized.